


Solkat feat. Choking and Bondage

by tf2spoopy4you



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Choking, Lots of Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tf2spoopy4you/pseuds/tf2spoopy4you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Karkat do it. Feat. choking and bondage. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solkat feat. Choking and Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend a while ago, so I might as well post it. I've been writing this and other short smutty fics instead of actually working on my longer fic. Yesss.

Karkat walks in the door, sighing and dropping his jacket on the ground. It's been a hard day and nobody understands. What would've been nice is if his matesprit had come and greeted him at the door, but of course not.

Karkat rolls his eyes and locks the door behind him, then moves through the hive to find Sollux at his computer. Of course. He goes over and wraps his arms around Sollux's neck, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"Hey, Captor," he murmurs.

Sollux says back, "Hi KK. Look, I'm coding right now, so whatever it is, can it wait?"

Karkat frowns, then presses kisses to Sollux's (sensitive) horns, speaking between each kiss, "I think- that your coding- can wait- because I- want you- to watch- a movie- with me."

Sollux whines a little, "But KK-" and it turns into a gasp as Karkat slides his tongue over his horns. Fuck, Karkat's playing dirty. Sollux's hands pause on the keyboard and he lets out a little whine, then a full-on moan as Karkat sucks hard on one of Sollux's inner horns.

Sollux suddenly turns around, an obvious bulge in the front of his jeans as he leans up and kisses Karkat hard. Karkat melts into the kiss, then pulls back and grins. "Only after you watch a movie with me." Sollux groans and gets up, going over to the couch. He has no intention of waiting until after the movie to fuck Karkat into some kind of surface.

Karkat smirks and goes to make grubcorn, while Sollux sits on the couch and tries to ignore his slowly-emerging bulges. When Karkat comes back, it's all he can do not to jump him. Wow he needs to calm down.

Karkat sits next to him after putting the movie in and starts eating out of the bucket of grubcorn. Sollux sighs as he realizes it's just another romcom, then leans his head on Karkat's shoulder. Karkat grumbles but lets him, shifting to accommodate his head.

Sollux smirks, then starts sighing quietly, right in Karkat's ear. He makes little groans and sighs throughout the next 10 minutes of the movie, each becoming more breathy as his bulges squirm against each other inside his boxers. Karkat steadily grows more red, becoming excited himself at Sollux's noises, when finally he pushes Sollux to the side to get up.

"I'm going to get more grubcorn," he practically growls out at Sollux, who smirks and suddenly picks Karkat up with his psionics. "WHAT THE FUCK, ASSHAT, WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Shhh, KK," Sollux murmurs before kissing him.

Karkat immediately melts into the kiss, eyes drifting closed as he flushes red. Sollux gets Karkat to wrap his legs around Sollux's waist, then starts carrying Karkat over to their bedroom. Karkat moans and squirms, the slowly growing bulge in his pants rubbing up against Sollux's stomach. Sollux grins against his mouth and throws Karkat on the bed.

Karkat freezes in place and looks up at Sollux, his bulge now fully out and ready to play.

Sollux observes him slowly, then murmurs, "I think you need to lose a few clothes. You don't get to wear them tonight."

Karkat whimpers and starts to strip off his shirt, then Sollux interrupts, "Nuh-uh. Slowly." Karkat sighs internally, knowing if he did it externally he'd get punished. He pulls off his shirt slowly, then throws it to the side.

Sollux's eyes rove over his form appreciatively, his bulges squirming insistently. "Now your pants," he says.

Karkat undoes his pants, then slowly wiggles them off, revealing red-stained boxers.

"Aw KK, you're so worked up already," Sollux grins, then pulls off Karkat's underwear with his psionics.

Karkat yelps, and then his squirming bulge and dripping wet nook are open to Sollux. Sollux smirks and meanders over to the bed, then slowly sits down, taking his shirt off and throwing it to the side.

"So," he starts, still grinning. Karkat whimpers and tries to spread his legs farther, leaving his nook wide open. Sollux watches as a drop of red material slowly slides out of Karkat's nook and downwards. Hot.

"P-please, Sollux-" Karkat begs, now desperate to get fucked. Sollux considers a moment, then uses psionics to widen Karkat's legs, listening to him whimper. He thinks, fuck, that's going to be tight... as he looks at Karkat's nook, then at his crotch. Yeah they'll fit fine.

He sits up and kneels in front of Karkat, about to start working on his jeans, when Karkat mumbles, "... Sollux?"

Sollux moves his hand to Karkat's thigh and replies, "Yes?"

Karkat averts his eyes, then says, "Can we maybe try something... different?"

"Different how?"

"Like..." Karkat flushes a deep red, "like maybe... maybewecantrychoking?"

Sollux raises an eyebrow, pauses, then smiles and kisses Karkat's knee. "Of course, KK." Then he realizes oh no safe word tho and quickly grabs a pen from the side table, putting it in one of Karkat's hands. "I don't imagine you'll be able to talk while I'm choking you, so if you need to stop, drop the pen over the side of the bed or click it, whatever you're able to do," Sollux murmurs, kissing Karkat's other knee gently.

"Th-thank yo-" Karkat is cut off with a gasp as Sollux suddenly bites down on his knee, then a moan as Sollux draws his tongue(s) over where he bit. Karkat whimpers as Sollux turns to look at him, his gaze full of heat.

"You want something, KK?" he murmurs.

"Y-yes- yes, please, your b-" Karkat starts but Sollux kisses him hard, rubbing the denim of his jeans against Karkat's bulge, staining it.

Sollux pulls back, pouting, "You stained my jeans. I'll have to punish you."

Karkat just whimpers and spreads his legs. Sollux leans forward, walking one hand up Karkat's chest and playing with his grubscars and nipples along the way. "Well, KK. I don't know if I want to hear you whimper and beg for it while I fuck you with both my bulges- stuffed into this tight nook, fuck...- or me choking you while I fuck you. What do you think?" Sollux purrs, undoing his jeans and throwing them along with his boxers to the side.

Karkat full-on moans at the sight of Sollux's bulges, his nook throbbing.

"What was that? Choke you? Alright, but first I want you begging for my bulges and hands," Sollux smirks, idly stroking his bulges.

Karkat bites his lip, then shyly mumbles, "Please, Sollux... I w-want... I want your b-bulges in my nook, both of them, I want you t-to... to choke me as you f-fuck me, fuck me hard, oh fuck..." he whimpers again, rubbing his thighs together in an attempt for friction.

Sollux tsks and pulls his thighs apart again, eyeing his nook, "That begging was... okay. Just remember, no friction unless I say so, or you'll be punished." Karkat can only whine and lean his head back, offering his body up to Sollux.

Sollux grins and moves off the bed to grab some stuff from somewhere maybe, then moves to back to the bed. Karkat looks up and flushes deeply, looking at all the things Sollux brought out to play.

Sollux lightly brushes the rope over Karkat's thighs, waiting for Karkat's tiny nod before wrapping them around so his thighs are pressed to his calves and they're spread wide.

Sollux takes a moment to eye Karkat's nook, and fuck he can see his nook clenching needily around nothing, fuck. He can't help but lean down and press the tiniest kiss to Karkat's nook lips. Karkat cries out and his nook squirts material, right onto Sollux's face. Sollux freezes, then growls and pins Karkat's hips back down, hissing right in his face, "You'll pay for that."

Karkat goes bright red and whimpers, tilting his head to the side. Sollux suddenly wraps his hands around Karkat's neck, not tight yet but very slowly tightening as he slowly pushes his bulges inside Karkat's nook. Karkat chokes, eyes widening as his nook squirts out more material, he's super turned on. He lets out a small sound, and Sollux realizes if Karkat can make noise he's not choking him enough. He presses down more, and Karkat's eyes roll back into his head.

Once Sollux hilts himself inside Karkat, he lets go of Karkat's throat to let him take a deep breath before pressing down again, pulling his hips back and slamming forward. Sollux can actually feel the aborted noises through Karkat's neck, and thrusts hard inside him again, making Karkat almost moan. Sollux moves his hands so his thumbs are pressing down on Karkat's voicebox probably, then lifts them up, letting Karkat moan desperately and brokenly before pressing down again.

Karkat's little aborted noises get more and more frequent as Sollux pistons his hips hard, until Sollux has to stop suddenly and let go of Karkat's throat.

"W-why..." Karkat coughs, his voice raspy. "Why did you stop?"

"Well I can't have you cumming too soon, KK," Sollux says as he grins, holding up a bulge ring. Karkat's eyes widen and he almost protests, then imagines the soft material squeezing around the base of his bulge, pleasurably blocking his orgasm as Sollux blocks his airway. Nggghhh. Karkat nods quickly, and Sollux slips the ring over his bulge.

Karkat moans scratchily at the squeeze, then moans louder as Sollux starts slowly thrusting again.

"I don't remember telling you that you could make noise," Sollux growls, his thumbs back to Karkat's throat and pressing down. Karkat leans his head back, the pleasure mounting as he gets close again; he's been sensitive for some time. Sollux smirks as he feels Karkat struggle to cum, but it's blocked by the soft squeeze of the ring.

He lets Karkat take a breath for a second, and Karkat gasps out, "P-please-" and then Sollux's thumbs go back down. Karkat chokes, bucking his hips up against Sollux's, but he hasn't dropped the pen yet so he's fine. Sollux groans, pants coming faster as he lashes his bulges inside Karkat, making Karkat's bulge squirm for friction.

Sollux moans, "Gonna fucking- cum inside, holy shit-" and lets go of Karkat's throat, letting him take in a raspy breath before releasing inside him. Karkat moans weakly, his bulge squirming slightly as yellow material leaks out around Sollux's bulges.

"I bet you wanna cum..." Sollux murmurs, his bulges still rubbing up against Karkat's sensitive walls.

"Please..." Karkat whispers, his voice hoarse.

Sollux smirks, moving one hand to gently rub Karkat's bruised throat. Karkat moans weakly and gently rolls his hips up. Sollux pauses, then takes pity on Karkat and slowly pulls the bulge ring off, then kisses and licks at Karkat's neck as he starts rocking his hips. His pace increases bit by bit until he's pistoning his hips and biting down on Karkat's collarbone, making him scream hoarsely as he gets close again.

Sollux grins and wraps his hand around Karkat's bulge, jerking it at the same rate he's pistoning his hips, and Karkat loses it. He cums all over Sollux's hand, Sollux, himself, the sheets, everything. Everywhere. Sollux moans at how hot Karkat looks when he cums, and can't help but cum inside him again, filling Karkat's nook up with material.

Karkat pants, covered in his own material + Sollux's, tear streaks down his face from how good it felt, his hair all messed up, his legs splayed open. Wow, Sollux really ruined him good. Sollux carefully unties Karkat and carries him to the ablution trap, gettin all that good aftercare stuff done, hell yeah. But then they probably had more sex later. That's it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I was so tired when I finished this. Excuse the ending.


End file.
